Basil
Basil is a character created by the user Emma. Application located here. Abilities Basil has extreme intelligence, memory, and deductive skills to the point of seeming superhuman (though it is all, in fact, quite natural); he is also very physically capable. Personality When he is on a case, Basil is extremely confident, decisive, and brave. He is not the best at social skills and can occasionally be rather prickly, but he knows when to stop and is generally sensitive to victims, children, and those who are upset or in need. When not on a case he is very moody and irritable. Opinions of Other Characters Lilo: Basil is quite fond of Lilo and would love to use her as an assistant. Miss Bianca: Basil enjoys conversation with Miss Bianca, although he is worried she might find his occasionally messy attire off-putting. Stitch: Basil would never admit it, but he is rather frightened of Stitch – a giant blue force of chaos and destruction. But over time he might grow to have an understanding of the creature and they might make very effective allies. Peter Pan: Peter is pretty much everything Basil looks down on – fairy dust and belief over logic and facts. Basil considers him to be immature and having a foolish outlook on life. There are some circumstances, however, that might prove Basil wrong and change this belief. Jack Skellington: Basil has no idea what to make of Jack. Despite being so open Jack is very hard to read, given the lack of facial cues, and in Basil’s view unpredictable. Basil hasn’t made up his mind yet on this one. Alice: Basil enjoys Alice’s take on things and agrees with her in most instances. He considers her quite mature for her years and likes spending time with her. Dinah: After getting over the initial panic at the fact that she’s a cat, Basil finds that Dinah is refreshingly intelligent and likes the way she sticks to her guns. History Basil is the most famous consulting detective in all of mouse Europe and spends his time solving crimes. When the young Olivia came to him with news of her father’s disappearance, he recognised the involvement of his arch-nemesis Professor Ratigan and took the case. He and his associate Dawson used the dog Toby to track Ratigan’s henchman Fidget to a toy shop, where Fidget kidnapped Olivia. Basil traced him to the Thames riverfront and went there to confront Ratigan only to be captured and placed in a giant death machine. Basil escaped from the machine and went to foil Ratigan’s plot, which involved replacing the mouse queen with a toy version of herself. Ratigan was exposed to the public but escaped with Olivia and Fidget, Basil in pursuit. Basil managed to defeat the villains and bring Olivia home safely, where he settled back into Baker Street with Dawson and continued solving cases. When he received the letter from Yen Sid, he went immediately out of intellectual fascination, barely taking the time to put on a coat. He is more interested in learning more about the Orbs than he is in successfully capturing them all. Threads Participated In Other *Basil is based on the character Sherlock Holmes, and lives in the flat of human Holmes and Watson! Gallery Basil.png Basil 1.jpg Category:Characters